


Greedy Love

by MissCath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Kiliel suggested and mentioned, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Talking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo rests in Laketown before meeting Smaug, Thorin wants to talk with him and say something really important. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvsbitca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/gifts).



> It's a gift for luvsbitca for Hobbit Holiday Exchange! I... I just tried. I like Bagginshield more as platonic relationship but you can interpret as you want. I was inspired somewhat by this awesome comic: http://papermachette.tumblr.com/post/53352900141/been-working-on-this-for-some-time-now-and-i-am-so  
> My first angst there and my first Bagginshield. I hope that someone will like it. Enjoy!

He could say it was nothing special. He could say he doesn’t really care. Bilbo Baggins was just a burglar, who signed his contract. When his work is done, they behave like before – when they didn’t know each other. No friendship, no contacts. But still Thorin Oakenshield feels something really… different. Different than he expected.

Thorin feels something, like never before. Bilbo makes him smile, even if it’s something really rare, what anyone can see on his face.

Even his nephews, Fili and Kili, are surprised that he smiles often. They haven’t seen him… so happy. They told Bilbo about Thorin. They said that he’s kind of rough and doesn’t show any feelings. Still they love him like he was their father. Until those words Bilbo was really confused. He couldn’t understand, why Fili and Kili love so much their uncle and admire him. In Bilbo’s eyes they aren’t like him. They are cheerful rascals, young Dwarrows, who want to go for an adventure and reclaim their home. They said that they’re doing that for their mother. But when Bilbo realised that Thorin just raised them up, he understood. Better Thorin as the male model, than no one. That’s why all Dwarves from company are so brave and determined. They see Thorin as their leader and the king.

But still Thorin can’t understand, why Bilbo makes him feel like this. He wasn’t so pleased, when Gandalf said that the Halfling will be their burglar. He couldn’t understand wizard’s decision. But he thought that Gandalf maybe knows better. He said that Bilbo is useless. And not once. Indeed, he was. He wasn’t any soldier, any warrior. He was coward, who liked to sit in his cosy dwelling and as every Hobbit, Bilbo doesn’t have to matter about “the issues of big world”. Then he became so brave. Brave, like for the Hobbit, of course. The journey was the first time, when Thorin felt… misunderstood. Yes, that’s the good word. Even if he saw the courage of the Hobbit, even after those all good deeds, that big help, he still says that it’s only cowardly Hobbit, no one else. He doesn’t understand, why the company says something else and likes this little Halfling. That Halfling, who wanted to escape.

And Bilbo is not really sure, what to think about Thorin. Of course, he is helping the Dwarves, if they’re in trouble, as Gandalf asked. And as the contract says. He is really surprised, why is he doing that. Still he likes those noisy, annoying and savage Dwarves. But after Elrond’s words in Rivendell he’s not sure. He tried to ask Gandalf about the past of Durin’s folk. He learnt about gold sickness and that Thror was sick about all this gold. He is not sure, if Thorin will be different. He is only sure about the younger Dwarrows. He is saying in his mind, that they’re the real hope of Erebor. Not Thorin, who can only remember the old scars and wounds and who can only hate Elvenking. And Thranduil could be a strong ally. Fortunately, Kili, Fili or Ori don’t understand older Dwarves’ behaviour and find Elves as… not the enemies at least. Bilbo made a promise about not to tell Thorin about Kili’s crush (or maybe even love?) to Elven Captain, Tauriel. Even if he did see everything in Mirkwood prison.

But all those problems don’t matter now. Bilbo is resting in Laketown. He sits on the pier and admires the lake and the Erebor in the distance. He smokes his pipe and just enjoy the moment. The big moment before going to Erebor. Actually, he wants to see this treasure. Even if he’s scared of the dragon. Even if Bard told them that they shouldn’t have done that.

And Thorin can see him like that. Bilbo sits alone there. The rest of Dwarves prepare to go to Erebor. Only some of them stay here, like Kili, who is injuried, Fili, Oin, Bofur… But Bilbo, as the burglar, must go. Smaug won’t smell his scent, not like other Dwarves. Thorin Oakenshield now see that this is one of small occasions to talk with Bilbo. He doesn’t understand, why when anyone else talks with the Halfling, he feels kind of angry. And now, when it’s great occasion, he doesn’t know, what to say. Maybe it’s better to not to go? Maybe he will scare Bilbo and he will fall into the water? Some of those stupid things are now in Thorin’s mind. But he thinks it won’t be better moment to talk with him like with… Friend? He doesn’t know if it’s good word. Still he goes to him.

“H-Hey, Bilbo…”

Bilbo can see him and smiles.

“Hello, Thorin. Why don’t you come here and sit down. The company is ready?”

“I’m pretty sure they will manage without me.” Thorin sits down near Bilbo and looks at him. He doesn’t understand, why the Hobbit is so relaxed. He should be scared, like he was in Bag End. Is he so brave now? Or so confident about this quest?

“Perfect day, isn’t it?”, Bilbo looks at Thorin, who is little confused.

“I think so. And… Are you prepared?”

Thorin Oakenshield doesn’t really know, what he should say. He just wants to talk. But what about?

“Pardon? Prepared for what? The quest, the journey, or the dragon? To be honest, I’m still scared. I don’t know, what does the dragon look like, and after Bard’s words I’m not really sure what to think. But I won’t escape now, don’t worry.” He smirks.

After the short moment of silence Thorin says:

“I don’t… I mean… I think you’re really brave, Bilbo.” Bilbo now can promise he can see a little smile on Thorin’s face.

“Thank you, it’s so kind but…”, he chuckles, “But let’s be honest, you don’t think like that.”

“I don’t lie, Mister Baggins. It’s dishonour to me as a Dwarf, and as a King to lie someone.”

 _And you consider yourself as a King, even if you’re really not like now._ , Bilbo thinks.

“So why do you think like that?”

“Because I can’t understand. You traveled with us for such a long way and time. We met many dangers. Orcs, wargs, trolls and… Elves”, the last word Thorin says through his teeth. And Bilbo is not pleased because of that. He feels that this all Thorin’s hatred to Elves won’t bring anything good. But he lets him speak. “And you manage with all of them. Maybe not in the combat but sometimes your wisdom and cunning were useful. I don’t understand it. So I thought it must be real courage.”

_What does he expect? That I’ll be happy like a child that he said I’m useful? What’s going on? What do you really want, Thorin?_

They are silent for a while. Thorin thinks that it was stupid to say it. Mostly because of the fact that now Bilbo doesn’t say anything. And he really wants to see some happiness. Like when Fili and Kili were so happy, when Thorin said to them something kind. Maybe he can see in Bilbo now someone like them? Like new family’s member? Even if Bilbo is not a Dwarf?

“It’s… Very kind… Really…”, he clearly feels uncomfortable. “Shall we go to see others?”, he wants to escape.

“Wait a minute. Before the most important part of our journey, I must confess something.” Bilbo can swear now that he can see Thorin blushing. “You have to know that Dwarves are really jealous, when we talk about the important… Things for them.”

And this time Bilbo is just angry.

“Is that so? You mean that my contract is nothing special, right? Oh, I was so stupid… Now I understand everything.”

And Thorin is scared and confused. He didn’t mean that thing. He meant something else and Bilbo didn’t understand him. He wants to say something but he’s too surprised to do it.

“You wanted only someone to help you, because _you_ want to be a King so bad! And you don’t want to share with anyone.”

“It’s not like that, Bilbo, you didn’t understand me, your contract is still valid, we, Dwarves don’t break any promises!”

“Maybe Dwarves not but what about you, Thorin? Elrond was right, can someone say that you won’t be sick about this gold like your father or grandfather?”

And those words just hurt Thorin. That is the thing he is afraid most about. If he could, he would start to cry now. And Bilbo says it in so easy way.

“It has nothing to do with that.” Thorin says it calmly and looks at Bilbo.

“No, Thorin. I heard everything that you kept saying I’m useless. So what’s that for? Why do you say now I’m brave? I don’t understand. Alright, maybe I’m not important but did you think about your nephews? About the future? Why are you still angry with Elvenking, he can be strong ally! Elves are not bad! Nor Men!”

“Don’t even start with him, Bilbo…”, this time Thorin was angry. Nothing could convince him to Thranduil, even the Halfling.

“So maybe it will be necessary. You will see in the future.”

Bilbo doesn’t even want to suggest something about Kili. He’s angry with Thorin, not with him, and he promised.

Mister Baggins just wants to go to prepare for Erebor.

“Where are you going?! To home? Fine, nobody keeps you here.”

“I’m not going home. I made a promise. And I hope you will keep yours as well.”

Bilbo goes slowly to the rest of Dwarves in Laketown. And Thorin only yells:

“I didn’t mean that!”

“So what did you mean, huh?”

“I… I can’t say.”

Bilbo turns his head and goes to the Dwarves. And lefts Thorin with some empty space in his heart. He doesn’t really understand. Even if Bilbo doesn’t mean anything bad as well, he just warns him. He can’t say it but Thorin is important for him too. But… He just can’t.

_I didn’t mean that, Bilbo. I didn’t say you’re not important. Because you’re. I’m jealous of you. I feel jealous, when someone talks with you, laughs and makes you happy. Because I can do the same or even more. I hope soon you’ll understand._

Thorin also goes slowly to prepare for maybe the longest journey.


End file.
